everybodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mu Cephei
|caption=Location of μ Cep (circled) }} | dec = | appmag_v = +4.08 }} | prop_mo_dec = | parallax = 0.4778 | p_error = 0.4677 | parallax_footnote = | dist_ly = 2,840 | dist_pc = 870 | absmag_v = −7.63 }} | radius =1,260-1,650 | rotation = | gravity = −0.63 | luminosity = 283,000 | temperature = 3,750 | age_myr = }} Mu Cephei (μ Cep, μ Cephei), also known as Herschel's Garnet Star, is a red supergiant or hypergiant star in the constellation Cepheus. It appears garnet red and is located at the edge of the IC 1396 nebula. Since 1943, the spectrum of this star has served as the M2 Ia standard by which other stars are classified. Mu Cephei is visually nearly 100,000 times brighter than the Sun, with an absolute visual magnitude of −7.6. It is also one of the largest known stars with an estimated radius over 1,000 times that of the sun ( ), and were it placed in the Sun's position it would reach between the orbit of Jupiter and Saturn. History The deep red color of Mu Cephei was noted by William Herschel, who described it as "a very fine deep garnet colour, such as the periodical star ο Ceti". It is thus commonly known as Herschel's "Garnet Star". Mu Cephei was called Garnet sidus by Giuseppe Piazzi in his catalogue. An alternative name, Erakis, used in Antonín Bečvář's star catalogue, is probably due to confusion with Mu Draconis, which was previously called in Arabic. In 1848, English astronomer John Russell Hind discovered that Mu Cephei was variable. This variability was quickly confirmed by German astronomer Friedrich Wilhelm Argelander. Almost continual records of the star's variability have been maintained since 1881. The angular diameter of μ Cephei has been measured interferometrically. One of the most recent measurements gives a diameter of at , modelled as a limb-darkened disk across. Variability Mu Cephei is a variable star and the prototype of the obsolete class of the Mu Cephei variables. It is now considered to be a semiregular variable of type SRc. Its apparent brightness varies erratically between magnitude 3.4 and 5.1. Many different periods have been reported, but they are consistently near 860 days or 4,400 days. Properties in the Solar System and several well-known stars, including Mu Cephei. 1. Mercury < Mars < Venus < Earth 2. Earth < Neptune < Uranus < Saturn < Jupiter 3. Jupiter < Wolf 359 < Sun < Sirius 4. Sirius < Pollux < Arcturus < Aldebaran 5. Aldebaran < Rigel < Antares < Betelgeuse 6. Betelgeuse < Mu Cephei < VV Cephei A < VY Canis Majoris.]] . The orbits of Jupiter, Mars, Earth, Venus, and Mercury are visible in full-size.|alt=|322x322px]] A very luminous red supergiant, Mu Cephei is among the largest stars visible to the naked eye, and one of the largest known. It has been described as a hypergiant. This is a runaway star with a peculiar velocity of . The distance to Mu Cephei is not very well known. The Hipparcos satellite was used to measure a parallax of milliarcseconds, which corresponds to an estimated distance of 1,333–2,857 parsecs. However, this value is close to the margin of error. A determination of the distance based upon a size comparison with Betelgeuse gives an estimate of , so it is clear that Mu Cephei is either a much larger star than Betelgeuse or much closer (and smaller and less luminous) than expected. The bolometric luminosity, summed over all wavelengths, is calculated from integrating the spectral energy distribution to be , making μ Cephei one of the most luminous red supergiants in the Milky Way. Its effective temperature of 3,750 K, determined from colour index relations, implies a radius of . Other recent publications give similar effective temperatures. Calculation of the luminosity from a visual and infrared colour relation give and a corresponding radius of . The initial mass of Mu Cephei has been estimated from its position relative to theoretical stellar evolutionary tracks to be around . Mu Cephei is surrounded by a shell extending out to a distance at least equal to 0.33 times the star's radius with a temperature of . This outer shell appears to contain molecular gases such as CO, H2O, and SiO. Infrared observations suggest the presence of a wide ring of dust and water with an inner radius about twice that of the star itself, extending to about four times the radius of the star. The star is surrounded by a spherical shell of ejected material that extends outward to an angular distance of 6″ with an expansion velocity of . This indicates an age of about 2,000–3,000 years for the shell. Closer to the star, this material shows a pronounced asymmetry, which may be shaped as a torus. The star currently has a mass loss rate of a few times per year. Supernova Mu Cephei is nearing death. It has begun to fuse helium into carbon, whereas a main sequence star fuses hydrogen into helium. When a supergiant star has converted elements in its core to iron, the core collapses to produce a supernova and the star is destroyed, leaving behind a vast gaseous cloud and a small, dense remnant. For a star as massive as Mu Cephei the remnant is likely to be a black hole. The most massive red supergiants will evolve back to blue supergiants, Luminous blue variables, or Wolf-Rayet stars before their cores collapse, and Mu Cephei appears to be massive enough for this to happen. A post-red supergiant will produce a type IIn or type II-b supernova, while a Wolf Rayet star will produce a type Ib or Ic supernova. Components References Table 4 in }} External links * * * * * Cephei, Mu Category:Cepheus (constellation) Category:M-type supergiants Category:Semiregular variable stars Category:Stars with proper names 8316 206936 107259 Category:Durchmusterung objects Category:M-type hypergiants